Una Inocente En El Haren
by RankaXalto28
Summary: — No te forzare a hacer nada que no quieras hacer, solo quiero protegerte y que confíes en mí. Vivirás en el Harem y en las noches vendrás aquí para que los demás miembros de Clan no te vean, me encargare de que Sakura Chan sepa que me has complacido y que te quiero todas las noches en mi cuarto. —


_**Una Inocente en el Haren: NaruHina**_

 _ **Género: Romance y Drama (Adaptación)**_

 _ **Categoría: M**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene lenguaje soez y contenido sexual fuerte, Niña/Adulto, AU (Naruto tiene 35 años apariencia de Boruto The Movie y Hinata 13 Naruto) Esta historia le pertenece a Angelmaria. A petición de ella le he dado un final y la he modificado como ella me lo ha pedido, espero te guste.**_

 _ **Una Inocente en el Harem**_

El miedo la paralizaba y le aterraba. En aquellas circunstancias solo podía sentirse mas indefensa que nunca, su pulso retumbaba dentro de su pequeño pecho, mientras estaba de pie junto a las demás mujeres que iban a ser vendidas igual que ella en la subasta de esclavas, un escalofrió recorrió todo su ser, el frío era insoportable y estar completamente desnuda no ayudaba mucho a calmar el temblor que recorría todo su pequeño cuerpo, sus pies descalzos estaban entumidos y sus extraños ojos perlados ardían por todas las lágrimas derramadas.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, ni siquiera el día que su padre la vendió a los traficantes de esclavas para salvar la vida de su pequeña hermanita.

La imagen de su familia vino a su mente, imaginar a su padre y hermana menor, recodar los días felices en los que su madre aún vivía y su progenitor la trataba con amor, porque a pesar de ser tan pobres "vivían felices". La voz de su tierna madre retumbaba en sus oídos. Recordaba las historias que contaba acerca de sus antepasados y sus tiernas caricias. Su vida cambio con la muerte de su madre, Su progenitor se transformó en un ser tirano que la golpeaba cada vez que llegaba borracho, culpándola una y otra vez por la muerte de su amada esposa y ahora aquí estaba, lejos de su padre y su amada hermanita, su inocencia y virginidad le habían dado un gran valor, razón por la cual su captor o dueño la había mantenido intacta.

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a las mujeres y esperar su turno en la subasta. Cuando la siguiente mujer fue inspeccionada, los desconocidos tocaron los pechos y el trasero de la esclava, comprobando la firmeza de su piel, un nudo se forme en su garganta ¿Este iba a ser su destino? ser manoseada por extraños a sus escasos 13 años, ella solo era una niña y ahora sería vendida al mejor postor, tenía miedo, su cuerpo se sacudía de terror, su corazón palpito tan fuerte que creyó que se podría salir de su pecho. Quería pedir auxilio pero era inútil nadie la ayudaría, ella era solo una esclava un objeto.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un ligero empujón y se vio obligada a dar un paso sobre la plataforma, cuando el látigo rozo ligeramente su hombro.

—Haz exactamente lo que te diga y deja de llorar, tu llanto me tiene harto— Ordeno el traficante de esclavas llamado Kakuzu un hombre codicioso y avaro que solo confiaba en el dinero y los placeres carnales. —Si eres afortunada, podrás ser incluida en el Harem de un hombre adinerado para convertirte en su putita, si te resistes sentirás de nuevo el látigo contra tu delicada piel.

Manos rasposas, recorrieron su tersa piel, exponiéndola ante los ojos lujuriosos de los hombres más ricos de Tokio, políticos, empresarios y yakuzas. Hinata miro fijamente hacia delante, con los dientes apretados por el frío, unas cadenas apretaban sus muñecas y la multitud de hombres miraban desde abajo, ella se tensó y se sonrojo al verse expuesta, jamás había estado desnuda delante de ningún hombre, no sabía cuánto tiempo mas podría aguantar, quiso esconderse pero Kakuzu la tomo fuertemente de su corto cabello y la hizo mirar al frente.

Su mirada perlada se concentró en cada uno de los hombres allí presentes, pero uno en especial llamo su atención, aquel extraño y atractivo hombre vestía un elegante esmoquin. Su cabello era dorado como el sol, sus rasgos eran agresivos y tenía una belleza salvaje, las espesas cejas acentuaban el color azul de sus ojos, algo que le llamo inmensamente la atención fueron las extrañas marcas en sus mejillas. El corazón de la pequeña niña comenzó a latir desaforado, reconocía el temor de forma inmediata; era un hombre impresionante e intimidante.

Hinata aparto rápidamente la mirada del hombre de hermosa mirada azul, al ver la repulsión con la que este le miro.

Kukuzu empezó con la subasta.

—Nuestra próxima esclava en venta es una jovencita japonesa, es de clase baja, pero no por esto menos valiosa, noten su piel delicada y este hermoso rostro. Por supuesto es virgen, el cliente que la compre tendrá el gusto de comprobarlo. Comenzare con 50 millones.

— ¡55! — Dijo un hombre de edad con cara lasciva.

— ¡70! — Dijo otro.

— ¡75!

— ¡80!

— ¡100 millones! — Exclamo un hombre joven pero no menos licencioso.

—Tenemos 100 millones— Dijo Kakuzu con sonrisa perversa, mientras se relamía los labios. — ¿Hay alguna oferta mayor? Kakuzu pregunto con satisfacción.

El corazón de Hinata latía desesperadamente, mientras oía las ofertas que hacían los hombres.

— ¿No? No escucho a nadie. Entonces por 100 millones...

—150 millones— Dijo el extraño hombre de ojos azules, mientras se acercaba a la tarima con la mirada fija en Hinata, ella lo miro tímidamente y se sorprendió al ver en sus ojos un brillo de malicia, su mandíbula poseía un ángulo masculino y firme, sus facciones formaban un conjunto exótico, como si fuera un hombre cuya madre tuviera una gran belleza.

Naruto la miró detenidamente, la pequeña estaba desnuda, su cabello era corto negro azulado, dos mechones enmarcaban su infantil rostro, su cintura era pequeña, su boca carnosa, la pequeña niña llamo enormemente su atención. Su cuerpo era delgado, como si no tuviera lo suficiente para comer, el contorno de sus tiernos senos era perfecto y Naruto supo en ese momento que la mayoría de hombres que estaban allí la deseaban, pero no la deseaban tanto como él. Habían pasado más de tres años desde que la vio por primera vez y aun no podía borrarla de su mente, ahora que le tenía en sus garras no la dejaría ir jamás.

Naruto vio sus ojos claros como la luna, ojos llenos de miedo, tristeza e inocencia y supo que ella era su otra mitad.

Naruto no sabía en qué momento su fragilidad lo había doblegado, pero ignoró todos los avisos dentro de su cabeza, se adelantó, hacia ella y con un movimiento rápido la tomo entre sus brazos, hizo señas a uno de sus hombres para que le entregaran un maletín lleno de dólares al traficante.

Hinata se alarmo ante el acto repentino del hombre mayor, pero no forcejeo estaba demasiado adolorida como para oponer resistencia.

— ¿Q-qué va hacer... conmigo? —

Naruto no respondió.

Él Namikaze se quitó su costosa chaqueta y la colocó sobre ella cubriéndola, antes de quitar las cadenas que presionaban sus pequeñas muñecas. Estaba temblado, sus manos apretaban la prenda como si la pudiese absorber dentro. ¿Por qué demonios, se había fijado en menor de edad teniendo tantas mujeres a su disposición dispuesta a cumplir sus más locas fantasías? Muchos podrían hacerse esa pregunta, pero solo Naruto tenía la respuesta. Hinata era una esclava y nada más, no importaba que hombre la comprase o que hacía con ella ¿Quién era él para interferir en su destino? Sencillo, él era su dueño, el único que podía hacerla completamente feliz. Su padre era un cerdo que la había vendido al mejor postor y ese era el. La pequeña Hinata despertaba sentimientos que creyó no existían dentro de su ser. El temido y despiadado Yakuza del Clan Namikaze quería y deseaba con intensidad el amor de la pequeña niña entre brazos.

 _Solo quiero protegerla._

Aunque pensándolo bien, llevándola con el, la exponía a un peligro mayor, sus propios días estaban contados, el momento de su muerte podía ser en días o en horas; llevarla con el no era justo, si la quería de verdad lo mas sensato sería entregarla a la policía y que ellos encontraran un lugar para ella.

 _No. ahora es mía. Después de tanto tiempo puedo tenerla a mi lado._

Cuando Naruto le acomodo dentro de su auto, ella se aferró a su camisa, fue entonces cuando vio las lágrimas deslizarse por su hermoso rostro de porcelana, aunque no decía ni una sola palabra, se aferraba a él como si fuera un salvavidas.

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? Pregunto Naruto gentilmente. Él sabía perfectamente su nombre, pero no quería que la pequeña lo supiera.

—Yo… Hi-hinata, Hyuuga Hinata— Su voz era casi un murmullo, como si estuviese luchando por no romperse en llanto.

—Hinata. Ese es un hermoso nombre— Naruto le sonrió tiernamente.

¿Cuántos años tienes, Hinata Chan?

—T-trece—

— ¿Quién... es us-usted, señor?— Ella miro a Naruto, pero al ver su rostro sin expresión alguna, bajo su mirada asustada.

— ¿A... donde me... lleva?— No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

— ¿Te secuestraron?

—Pregunto.

—No, mi pa-padre me ve-vendió para sa-salvar la vida de mi hermana menor, ella estaba muy en-enferma— Sabía que como hermana mayor su deber era cuidar de su hermanita y si el dinero que le habían dado a su padre era suficiente para salvar a Hannabi ella aguantaría todo.

—Te llevare a la mansión— él no respondió su primera pregunta, todavía no quería que conociese su identidad, hasta que ella confiara en él.

— ¿Quien... es usted? Ella repitió.

Él dudó, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado.

—Puedes llamarme Naruto— Deliberadamente, omitió el apellido de su familia.

De alguna manera no quería que ella supiese su apellido, no quería que la pequeña le tuviese miedo, su familia había sido por generaciones el Clan con peor reputación en todo Japón.

 _Yo soy tu más terrible verdugo._

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

A medida que se acercaban a la puerta principal, el alto arco se elevó sobre ellos, más de cien guardias patrullaban cada centímetro del perímetro, manteniendo la mansión Namikaze libre de ataques. Rodeado por sus acompañantes, Naruto entró, a pesar de mantener a Hinata muy cerca, ella mantenía los hombros rígidos en un esfuerzo por evitar su toque.

El aire estaba impregnado de olor a flores, aunque fuese otoño, el silencio gobernaba en la mansión, los sirvientes se afanaban en sus deberes con suaves pasos. Era una orden que ningún hombre o mujer debía perturbar la paz del lugar.

Naruto salió del auto y bajó a Hinata lentamente. La cara de la niña estaba congestionada de miedo, sus ojos lavanda aterrorizados.

—Mantén mi chaqueta por ahora— Le ordenó. —Hasta que te sea entregada ropa más adecuada—

— ¿M-me va a dejar sola aquí?— Susurró ella, él la observó con gesto severo.

Los aposentos del harén estaban prohibidos a todos, salvo las sirvientas y los principales miembros del Clan, seguramente sería el lugar más seguro para ella.

Extendió su mano para tocar el cabello de Hinata, asegurándole silenciosamente que todo estaría bien pero él sabía que podría no estarlo, los celos y la venganza eran las más oscuras sombras en el harén. Cada mujer tenía un rango y a Hinata le sería dado el lugar más bajo, obligada a servir a las otras mujeres.

 _Esta pequeña niña, merece más_. _Déjala ir_ , ordenó su mente, _tu propia vida podría acabar de madrugada_ … _Déjala ir_. Pero no podía hacerlo, la necesitaba a su lado y esa era la única forma de tenerla. Hinata era diferente a las otras, una pequeña niña que pedía a gritos ser protegida y amada, y el era ese alguien que podría ofrecerle confort, mientras él se enfrentaba a la ira de su padre o ganaba su propia salvación. Hinata era su salvación, su luz de esperanza.

Naruto gesticuló hacía el jefe de los sirvientes, para que se acercase.

—Llévala al harén, prepárala… y esta noche, llévala a mi cuarto—

bbbbbbb

Hinata estaba sorprendida con la extravagancia de la Mansión. El hombre de piel oscura la llevó a través de la puerta corredera, hasta llegar a un pequeño patio escondido, luego la llevaron al harén, donde no se oía nada, excepto el suave goteo de las fuentes y el ocasional canto de los pájaros, era como si la tranquilidad se hubiese encerrado en una coraza de opulencia. Las paredes refulgían con brillantes tabiques de hermosos diseños embrocados de oro, las tejas eran de corteza de ciprés, los suelos de frío mármol bajo sus pies, una vez dentro del harén, el hombre la llevó a través de un laberinto de corredores donde vio a cientos de mujeres, algunas reclinadas sobre divanes mientras ella oía el sonido del agua cayendo en una de las bañeras cercanas.

A pesar del gran número de ambientes, existía una perceptible atmósfera sensual y atractiva, escuchó el suave sonido de un instrumento de cuerda siendo tocado, mientras una joven voz cantaba. Hinata se aferró a los bordes de la chaqueta de Naruto, incapaz de adivinar lo que podría ocurrirle, el olor de su piel impregnaba la tela, una fragancia picante y almizcleña que le hacía sostenerla más cerca, entonces cada vez más, se dio cuenta que él era alguien de importancia pues había sabido exactamente donde llevarla dentro de la mansión y se comportaba como si fuera familiar para él.

—E-el señor que me trajo aquí— le susurró al hombre —Naruto Sama… Es uno de los dueños… ¿verdad? —

El hombre moreno inclinó su cabeza —En efecto, y ordenó que usted fuese llevada a él esta noche, usted será bañada y masajeada, como es apropiado en la concubina de un Yakuza—

Hinata sintió el miedo recorrer por todo su pequeño cuerpo, el hombre que la había rescatado era un Yakuza, un hombre de temer, la ardiente necesidad de escapar, huir de esa nueva prisión, la oprimía. Nunca más quería ser tocada por un hombre, y el pensamiento de ser nuevamente humillada y sometida como lo había hecho Kakuzu le aterraba.

Su corazón lamentó la pérdida de su madre, ella jamás le habría abandonado como lo había hecho Hiashi, el dolor brotó dentro de ella, amenazando con romper la coraza emocional que había creado, temblorosa, se secó las lágrima que rodaban por sus pequeñas mejillas.

 _No puedes pensar en ellos ahora… Nadie te rescatará de este lugar… Tienes que confiar en ti misma, deja tu timidez de lado, recuerda que Hannabi ahora está bien, todo es por ella…_

¿Por qué Naruto Sama la quería? Ella solo era una niña de trece años, desentrenada en las artes del amor, ella nunca había conocido el afecto de un hombre y, sin embargo, estaba destinada a convertirse en su dama de compañía, una esclava que él usaría. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Había alguna forma de evitar ese destino?

La mansión Namikaze era desconocida para ella, el solo pensamiento de vivir allí la llenaba de espanto y sentía urgencia por escapar, pero ¿Cómo? Si cada esquina estaba vigilada por los guardias del Clan mas temido de Japón que no vacilarían en impedirle que se fuera, sería imprudente arriesgarse sin conocer su entorno.

Vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño sonriendo hacia ella, con piel pálida y profundos ojos verdes, la mujer descansaba encima de un diván, vestida con un Kimono de seda que exhibía sus generosas curvas. La mirada que dirigió a Hinata fue de completa superioridad.

Cohibida se giró y siguió al hombre moreno por otro corredor, pasaron un grupo de bailarinas que giraban en círculos, sus kimonos adheridos a sus esbeltas figuras, él la condujo a un pequeño apartamento, en la profundidad del harén.

—Vas a conocer a tu superior, la matriarca del Clan Namikaze más tarde— le explicó —Ella gobierna el harén, por ahora, la llevaré con, Lady Sakura, ella la instruirá y le dirá todo lo que necesita saber—

Lady Sakura era una hermosa mujer que vestía ropas de color rojo profundo. Su cabello era corto de color rosa, sus hermosos ojos eran esmeralda y su piel era clara, a simple vista parecía una persona paciente y tranquila.

— ¿Me has traído una nueva chica? —

—Sí, mi señora, ella se ha ganado el favor de Naruto Dono, y ha ordenado que sea preparada para él esta noche— Darui se inclinó y se fue, dejando a Hinata con la mujer.

Compasión cubrió el rostro de Sakura mientras daba un lento círculo alrededor de Hinata.

—Retírate la chaqueta — le ordenó.

Hinata apretó la tela firmemente y Sakura le envió una triste mirada.

—Si vas a sobrevivir a esta nueva vida, tienes que aprender a obedecer órdenes, eres muy pequeña, pero debes de estar agradecida, aquí tendrás todo lo que necesitas, nada te faltara, solo te pido que no provoques a los amos, los Namikaze no toleran insolencias, especialmente de una esclava— Entonces la hermosa mujer retiró cuidadosamente la chaqueta —Sé que el harén será algo nuevo para ti, pero estás entre las bendecidas de ser traídas aquí— Delicadamente retiró la chaqueta que Naruto le había dado a Hinata y la inspeccionó, chascando la lengua con desaprobación. Con una rápida orden a otra esclava, la mujer de cabello rosa ordenó que le trajesen comida.

Una vez que Hinata había comido, Lady Sakura le mandó levantarse.

—Ven, te llevaré a los baños—

El interior del ofuro era cálido, con vapor elevándose de las aguas, Lady Sakura le dio un par de getas de madera para proteger sus pies y cuando Hinata entró, vio a una docena de mujeres hablando suavemente entre ellas. Tanto las mujeres de piel oscura como las de piel clara estaban sentadas en el vapor, sus formas exuberantes sólo recordaban a Hinata sus propias limitaciones, sus senos eran pequeños, del tamaño de manzanas, mientras que sus caderas eran muy estrechas.

Hinata se sentó tímidamente en un banquito tratando de ocultar su desnudes, mientras el vapor se expandía a su alrededor, tan pronto se relajó, el sudor brotó de su piel, las gotas se deslizaban por su fina garganta hasta sus pequeños senos, ella se preguntaba si Naruto trataría de tocarla, y su cuerpo tembló con la visión prohibida, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, el solo pensamiento volvía su respiración pesada. No quería ser tocada, no quería que ningún hombre le hiciera lo que su antiguo amo Kakuzu le había hecho.

Una de las otras esclavas extendió una pasta sobre su piel y enseguida la retiró con conchas de mejillones, la limpiaron con una esponja de mar áspera y lavaron su corto cabello, finalmente la asistente derramó varios cubos de agua sobre ella.

No le gustaba estar desnuda delante de otras mujeres, pero ninguna parecía desconcertada en absoluto. Una mujer estaba tumbada en el vapor, el sudor brillaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo, otra esclava trajo aceites perfumados y le obligaron a tomar una extraña pastilla de color azul, Hinata se sorprendió cuando la mujer comenzó a masajearla, después del pesado vapor cerró los ojos, rindiéndose al toque, sus doloridos músculos se relajaron, y mientras las manos de la esclava se deslizaban sobre su piel, se encontró pensando en Naruto una vez más. Era guapo, con unos ojos azules penetrantes que la aterrorizaban, Hinata se estremeció cuando las manos de la esclava se movieron a su cuello y hombros, deslizándose sobre sus pequeños senos y su baja espalda, un impactante dolor que no conocía resonó a través de su cuerpo, entre sus piernas.

Aunque la esclava no estaba más que cumpliendo con su deber, Hinata se encontró respondiendo de una forma que no entendía, su cuerpo se volvió más sensible, y la piel de gallina aparecía a medida que iba siendo cubierta de fragancia. Durante el resto de la tarde fue reclinada en un sofá, aunque sabía que tenía que estar planeando su fuga, era como si su mente hubiese caído en el hechizo del harén, su piel nunca se había sentido tan suave, Ella sospechaba que la pastilla que le habían dado era la causante de su actual estado, algo le habían dado para despertar en ella extrañas sensaciones.

El mundo del harén la estaba capturando en su sedosa tela secreta. ¿Qué quería Naruto de ella? No, la pregunta adecuada seria ¿Qué querría un hombre de ella?

Una extraña humedad creció entre sus piernas, y la extraña sensación parecía impregnar cada parte de ella, en su mente, veía las manos del señor Naruto adelantándose para tocarla, pero en lugar de escapar de él, se encontraba atrapada, apoyándose en él como si así pudiese saciar su creciente necesidad, una necesidad que no sabía que existía hasta ese momento.

 _¿Qué es esto?, se preguntaba a sí misma. Tienes que huir... No puedes quedarte aquí._

Pero al poco tiempo, Sakura vino para llevarla delante del Líder Yakuza. Hinata vestía un revelador disfraz de conejita que era muy transparente y revelaban cada curva de su pequeño cuerpo.

—Creo que el Naruto te encontrará agradable, a pesar de tu delgadez — dijo la mujer —Si le proporcionas gran placer, te recompensará—

La piel de Hinata se erizó de miedo, su cuerpo se enfrió, no era una verdadera concubina, ni lo sería, ella no sabía nada del placer, mucho menos de la seducción, Naruto Sama podía haberla rescatado de la subasta de esclavas, pero no tenía ningún deseo de perderse de esa manera, quería regresar a casa y suplicarle a su padre que la dejase quedar a su lado. Necesitaba su libertad y a su amada hermanita. No podía entender por qué no elegir cualquiera de las cientos de mujeres hermosas en el harén, sus cuerpos eran exuberantes y llenos, nada que ver con sus extremidades delgadas y tenían todo lo que un hombre mayor buscaba.

Vagamente recordaba a Lady Sakura ofreciéndole asesoramiento sobre cómo llevar al señor Naruto a su propio placer físico, pero su mente se negaba a escuchar, de solo pensar en lo que tenía que hacer su pálido rostro se encendía, ahora mismo, trataba de memorizar el interior del recinto, buscando esquinas sin vigilancia que podrían permitirle un escape.

—Entra en la cama de Naruto por los pies, permaneciendo bajo las sábanas hasta que lo alcances, se atrevida y tócalo, eso lo excitara— la aconsejó Lady Sakura —Muéstrale tu humildad y reconoce que él es tu maestro y no llores, eso lo pone de mal humor— Después la mujer le dio a Hinata una bolsa de terciopelo —Lleva esto contigo— le ordenó — Naruto querrá que lo uses esta noche—

Cuando Hinata miró dentro de la bolsa, no vio nada salvo un pequeño frasco, dejó el cordón fuertemente cerrado, decidiendo que encontraría una salida a esto. Darui la llevó por diferentes pasillos, de nuevo el silencio de la mansión la sorprendió, ahora que estaba fuera de los cuartos de las mujeres.

En unos momentos, Hinata fue llevada a una sala privada, las ventanas estaban abiertas, y el sol del atardecer se filtraba a través de las cortinas, proyectando una sombra sobre el hombre allí de pie: el imponente hombre, quien tenía su destino en sus manos. Hinata se encontró delante de él, sin saber si debía aproximarse o no.

Hinata estaba aterrorizada, Naruto podía verlo en sus ojos, después de la odisea de esta mañana y su cambio de circunstancias supuso que cualquiera podía estar asustado a lo desconocido. Hinata se veía hermosa en aquel atuendo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Vestida con aquel revelador traje de conejita, pudo ver los pezones rosados debajo de la tela, sus pequeñas y delgadas piernas se asomaban descaradamente, era una vestimenta diseñada para la seducción, dejando al descubierto todo lo que deseaba a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, donde simplemente iba a disfrutar de su compañía esta noche no pudo negar una respuesta visceral que iba en aumento.

Naruto despidió a Darui que había traído a Hinata, preguntándose cómo calmar su miedo, a pesar de que sabía que podía ordenarle hacer lo que quisiera, no tenía intención de utilizar ese poder, prefería ganarse su afecto en sus propios términos y de esa forma conseguir que ella lo amara y decidiera quedarse por siempre a su lado. Lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era la compañía de su pequeño y dulce conejito, quería olvidar toda la mierda que está viviendo, una vez más había tenido un duro enfrentamiento con una pandilla enemiga, eso junto con el intento de envenenamiento de esa mañana, era suficiente para solidificar sus sospechas de que lo querían muerto… era sólo una cuestión de cuándo y cómo. No quiso pedir misericordia ni huir como un cobarde. Se enfrentaría a sus enemigos y la ira de su padre.

Para quitarse de la cabeza el futuro inquietante, hizo un gesto hacia una bandeja de llena de uvas frescas y rodajas de melón.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?— Antes un nuevo sirviente había probado la comida, para asegurarse de que fuera segura.

Hinata negó tímidamente con la cabeza, Naruto dio un paso más cerca y en sus ojos él vio la vergüenza mezclada con miedo.

—Q-quiero ir a casa— Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, ocultándolos de su vista. —N- naruto sama, debe elegir a una mujer de verdad, yo no po-podría hacer lo que usted quiere—

Él levantó una ceja por su comentario, sin sorprenderse en absoluto.

— No te forzare a hacer nada que no quieras hacer, solo quiero protegerte y que confíes en mí. Vivirás en el Harem y en las noches vendrás aquí para que los demás miembros de Clan no te vean, me encargare de que Sakura Chan sepa que me has complacido y que te quiero todas las noches en mi cuarto. —

Ella sacudió la cabeza —N-no, pero... —

—Es mejor que te quedes en el harén, nadie te hará daño allí. Cuando no me encuentre en la mansión por las noches y los miembros del Clan Uchiha busquen mujeres, escóndete, no salgas porque estoy seguro que uno de los hermanos Uchiha puede quererte— Los ojos de ella se posaron sobre él con terror y él sintió sus pensamientos. —Tranquila, Sakura tiene la orden de cuidar de ti—Jamás dejaría que otro hombre la tocara y menos un Uchiha, pero tenía que estar seguro de que ellos no la vieran.

A pesar de que no podía negar el deseo que había conjurado dentro de él, nunca tomaría a su pequeña Hinata contra su voluntad, esperaría que ella tuviera por lo menos dieciséis años para poder follarla como quería, pero era su elección si deseaba o no aceptarlo. Naruto dio un paso atrás.

—Te he traído aquí porque no quería que cayeras presa de uno de los otros hombres en la subasta de esclavas, no lo habrías disfrutado como tu destino—

—Q-quiero ir a casa, con mi h-hermanita— Hubo un sonido ahogado en su voz, y él vio el brillo de lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos. La mano de ella se acercó tímidamente para tocar brevemente la de él —P-por favor, Naruto Sama… Dé-déjame ir— El simple toque onduló a través de la piel de él, haciéndole querer mucho más. Los profundos ojos de ella se mantuvieron estables con una expresión suplicante. Naruto le limpio el camilo de lágrimas que descendían por sus sonrosadas mejillas y sus luminosos ojos perlados lo embrujaron, ella tenía una boca pequeñita, pero malditamente seductora, pómulos pequeños y una nariz fina, a cada momento que se mantenía cerca de ella, su deseo se intensificaba, en su rostro vio lo inocente que eran sus facciones, una pequeña niña que apenas empezaba a vivir. Pero que estaba seguro se convertiría en su mujer.

—Puedo entender tu deseo de volver a casa, pero aquí estarás mejor—

 _Aquí estarás mejor, a mi lado._

La boca de ella se abrió para negar, sin embargo las palabras parecían quedarse en la garganta cuando se encontró con su mirada. Él la miró como si no hubiera ninguna otra mujer en el mundo que él deseara más, a pesar de que era solo una pequeña niña.

La cercanía de Naruto estaba empezando a nublar su vista, no podía negar que era el hombre mas guapo que hubiera visto, sus intensos ojos azules parecían llegar a su interior, tocando la parte más profunda de ella y lo peor de todo, sentía pequeñas mariposas revolotear en su estómago. El parecía un hombre bueno, además había prometido no hacerle daño y quería, necesitaba confiar en él.

 _Cinco meses después_

—Hinata. —Naruto la miró con picardía—. No puedo aguantar mas tiempo, necesito tenerte entre mis brazos y mostraste los placeres que solo yo te puedo dar—Sonrió al notar la turbación en la menor—. Hay otras formas de hacerle el amor a una persona. Aunque te parezca imposible podemos intimar sin que pierdas tu inocencia, y estoy deseando probarlo. Incluso podría hacerlo sin tocarte un centímetro de tu hermosa piel —dijo, paseando su mirada por sus brazos desnudos.

El rostro de la menor estaba totalmente enrojecido en respuesta a sus palabras. Lo notaba caliente y parte de su pequeño cuerpo parecía estar alcanzando la misma temperatura. Ella no podía ni imaginar cómo sería eso de lo que hablaba. La niña lo observo sonreír satisfecho mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a ella. El señor Naruto había cumplido su promesa no la había tocado, pero si le había besado varias veces. La primera vez que lo hizo Hinata se sintió tan avergonzada que no pudo evitar que su vista se nublara y la inconciencia la atrapara.

—Ahora dime, pequeña Hinata ¿Me dejaras tocarte? —Cogió su pequeña mano y la besó suavemente en el dorso—

—Yo… T-tengo miedo. — Dijo Hinata en un susurro.

— ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Mis besos te resultan repugnantes? — Naruto la miro con el ceño fruncido.

— No. Pero…

— Confía en mi Hinata, te aseguro que te gustara mas de lo que puedas imaginar.

Naruto tiró de la pequeña hasta su regazo y comenzó a besarla. Su beso se volvió más profundo y ardiente. La apretó contra su cuerpo haciéndole notar toda la musculatura de su torso mientras sus senos se aplastaban contra su fuerte pecho. Una de sus manos bajó hasta la cintura de la menor y de ahí a su trasero y un ligero y tímido gemido escapó de la boca de la Hyuuga por la repentina acción.

Naruto comenzó a acariciar su cuello y poco a poco deslizó su mano por su hombro. El corazón de Hinata se aceleró, expectante. Nunca antes la había tocado, siempre que la besaba sus manos se encontraban quietas, pero ahora la tocaba; y descubrio que su inexperto cuerpo anhelaba su contacto. El momento en el que aprisionó su pecho un gemido escapó de sus rosados labios, lo amasó con posesión para después ir bajando por el costado hasta su muslo, en el cual se demoró acariciándolo con suavidad a la vez que subía el Kimono hasta descubrir sus bragas. Dejó los labios de Hinata un momento para fijar la vista donde su mano reposaba. La pequeña niña jadeaba mientras observaba su mirada de lujuria posada entre sus blancos muslos. Volvió sus ojos hacia ella, bajó su boca hasta la suya y su mano se perdió bajo el vestido hasta llegar a su sexo, el cual comenzó a frotar. La primera reacción de Hinata fue cerrar sus pequeños muslos.

—Ábrete para mí, dulce Hinata —susurró entre besos.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero obedeció, volviendo a abrirlos. Su mano los acarició deslizándose su delicada piel hasta acercarse de nuevo a su inexperta intimidad; dejo que apartara su ropa interior y se perdiera en su humedad hundiendo sus dedos en ella. La cadencia de sus movimientos y el ligero roce que aplicaba en aquel punto concreto, que enviaba ondas de placer por todo su ser, hizo que perdiera la noción de dónde se encontraba.

A los pocos segundos la menor sintió una extraña descarga que le erizó la piel y la dejó sin aliento.

En cuanto acompaso la respiración, Naruto la sentó en su regazo sin dejar de besarla. Le acarició el rostro y le susurró junto a la boca:

—Necesito que me toques. — Tímidamente Hinata llevo su mano a su cuello y lo acaricio delicadamente; él sonrió—. Necesito que me toques más íntimamente, _Hinata Chan_.

La pequeña de ojos Luna se sonrojo al entender a lo que se refería. Bajo la mano que reposaba en su pecho, sin dejar de mirarle a la boca, pero frenando su avance en su cadera. Volvió a besarla a la vez que cogía su mano y la llevaba hasta su ingle. Una vez allí la apretó junto a la suya, luego la soltó, desabrochó su pantalón y dejó libre su virilidad. Volvió a sujetar la mano de Hinata e hizo que lo rodeara. Estaba duro y caliente, su piel era fina y suave. Comenzó a mover la mano de la menor hacia arriba y hacia abajo sujetándola con fuerza y una vez que cogío el ritmo la soltó y abrió el Kimono de la Hyuuga buscando su pecho. Bajó el tirante de su sujetador y tocó su piel desnuda. El contacto de su palma caliente abarcando su seno hizo que Hinata temblara.

Acarició el pezón con su dedo pulgar y este se erizó al instante. Hinata gimió perdiendo el ritmo de su mano.

—Sigue por favor pequeña, ahora no pares. —volvió a agarrar su pene erecto sin mirarlo. No podía, le resultaba demasiado vergonzoso—. Apriétame sin miedo. —Hizo una pausa—. Más deprisa. Más. Así, no pares, no pares —murmuro Naruto sin casi respirar.

Los movimientos de la meno eran frenéticos. Había dejado de prestar atención a sus caricias, solo quería rle. Complacerle y salir corriendo de aquel cuarto y refugiarse en el Harem. El tiempo que había paso junto a Naruto había aprendido a quererlo y a necesitarlo, pero lo que estaban haciendo la hacía sentir sucia.

Naruto sabía que Hinata se sentía incómoda y hasta cierto punto aterrada. Sabía que solo le estaba devolviendo lo que el había hecho anteriormente con ella, pero no podía detener aquello, se sentía demasiado bien, además llevaba varios meses sin follar. Ninguna mujer lograba excitarlo como lo hacía la pequeña niña entre sus brazos. Sabía que aquello no estaba bien, pero la necesitaba.

 _La necesito._

Naruto dejó de tocarla y besarla para crispar su cara en una mueca de puro placer.

Hinata lo miro y aflojé su agarre al instante creyendo que le había hecho daño, pero él atrapó su mano y la guio de nuevo con un movimiento más lento pero seco, hasta que un quejido brotó de su garganta y un líquido espeso escurrió por las manos de ambos.

La menor no podía dejar de mirar su rostro perturbado por el placer, hasta que abrió los ojos y aparto la mirada totalmente sonrojada. El rubio se acomodó el pantalón y le ofreció un pañuelo de hilo para limpiarse.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hinata Chan? —preguntó con preocupación.

—N-nada —mintió con voz entrecortada evitando mirarle.

—Mírame, Hinata —exigió—. ¿Te sientes violenta? —La menor asintió— ¿Por qué motivo? —cuestionó, exasperado.

—Lo…, lo que ha ocurrido… ha sido sucio, yo soy ma-mala —termino en un suspiro ahogado, desviando la mirada.

— ¡No! —exclamó con aire decepcionado—. No quiero que pienses que lo que ha sucedido aquí es algo sucio, Hinata. No lo es. —Agarró su barbilla quedando a escasos centímetros de su carita—. Te necesito mas de lo que puedas imaginar. Me he precipitado, debería haber esperado a que estuvieras más preparada, eres solo una niña y te he lastimado ha sido una equivocación, lo siento, me he dejado llevar por la lujuria —se disculpó; su cara reflejaba la misma desesperación que infundía en sus palabras. Parpadeo insegura—. Cuando dos personas se desean, intiman, como lo hemos hecho nosotros. ¿Acaso no has disfrutado? —Preguntó sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

—H-ha sido extraño. Pero sí, me ha g-gustado. —dijo un poco cohibida y con las mejillas encendidas.

—Bien —Emitió aliviado, frotándose la cara—, esa es la finalidad. Sé que tú también me deseas, lo que hemos hecho es dar rienda suelta a ese cúmulo de sensaciones hasta culminar, y no tienes por qué pensar que hay algo malo en ello, eres mía Hinata y si no te he follado como quiero es porque no quiero que me odies —Le explicó, como la una niña que era —.Eres mía y eso no cambiara—Le recordó—. El mutismo de la menor le hizo suspirar—.

No quiero incomodarte, pero recuerda a quien le perteneces.

La miró intensamente, como si quisiera averiguar qué pasaba por la cabeza de la niña, pero ella simplemente acepto con un ligero movimiento afirmativo.

Le besó en la nariz acariciando su rosada mejilla. Hinata se sintió agradecida por su gesto, pero no pudo evitar que sus palabras la desconcertaran. Había sido algo tan extraño. Pero lo había disfrutado mucho eso no lo podía negar. Su cuerpo había reaccionado al suyo. Estaba sensible y con una necesidad urgente de volver a experimentar aquello de nuevo. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que él hombre mayor le había dicho, tenía cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad y le avergonzaba desear repetirlo.

 _Porque la pequeña Hinata no podía olvidar que el hermoso hombre que le había " rescatado" era su amo y ella una inocente en el Haren._

 _Aquí tienes lo que querías, pequeña pervertida._

 _Espero te guste, Ángel María._


End file.
